Currently there is no standardized repair solution for addressing the repair of small area, defects or holidays on pipeline coatings, tank linings or structural steel members. Each contractor contracted to conduct repairs does these repairs a bit differently from each other. Generally the process of repair is time consuming and labour intense. Since the repairs are carried out in different ways with different personnel, there is potential for failure of these repaired sections.